Come Away With Me (Book 1 in The Peacemaker Chronicles)
by marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: After meeting the Doctor as a child, Addie Williams and her daughter, Elaina, join him and her best friend Amy Pond aboard the TARDIS. Eleven/OC, Amy/Rory (FULL SUMMARY, CAST, AND PLAYLIST INSIDE).


**"COME AWAY WITH ME"**

"All I want is for my family to be safe and for you to be by my side."

**EPIGRAPH**

"_Take a risk,_

_take a chance,_

_make a change,_

_and breakaway._"

~o0o~

On the night that the Eleventh Doctor and the TARDIS crashed into Amelia Pond's garden, her best friend and Rory's fraternal twin sister, Adeline, was spending the night at her house. Much like her best friend, Adeline is intrigued by this strange, eccentric man who promises to return in five minutes.

Twelve years pass for the girls. Addie gave birth to her daughter, Elaina, at the age of 16 and is raising her with the help of her brother and her friend. One day, when Elaina is three years old, the Doctor returns and enlists the help of a skeptical Amy and Addie to save the world from a shape-shifting alien that's been hiding in Amy's house and a misguided group of galactic police.

Two more years pass and, the night before Amy and Rory's wedding, the Doctor comes back once more and offers the three girls the chance of a lifetime: to travel through time and space in the TARDIS.

~o0o~

**Music**

**Tristan's Theme**

_Veni Vidi Vici (Audiomachine)_

**Elaina 1.0's Theme**

_Rise Above (Two Steps From Hell)_

**Addie Williams 1.0/The 1st Peacemaker's Theme**

_Above and Beyond (Audiomachine)_

**The Book's Theme**

_Come Away With Me (Norah Jones)_

~o0o~

**CAST**

Lily James as **Adeline "Addie" Williams/1st Peacemaker**

Matt Smith as **The Eleventh Doctor**

Karen Gillan as **Amelia "Amy Pond**

Arthur Darvill as **Rory Williams**

Anna Pavaga as **Elaina Williams**

Alex Kingston as **River Song**

Zoey Deutch as **Ella**

Alex Pettyfer as **Tristan**

**PLAYLIST**

**i.** when you wish upon a star - jessie j | **ii.** breakaway - kelly clarkson | **iii.** i'm gonna love you - jennifer love hewitt | **iv.** i have nothing - whitney houston | _v._ endless love - lionel richie and diana ross | **vi.** bless the broken road - rascal flatts | **vii.** right here in my arms (reunion reprise) - melissa lyons & kate fisher | **viii.** you'll be in my heart - celtic woman | **ix**. white horse - taylor swift | **x.** connected - katharine mcphee | **xi.** whenever you remember - carrie underwood | **xii.** stand by you - rachel platten | **xiii.** in my own little corner - laura osnes | **xiv.** a whole new world - brad kane & lea salonga | **xv.** come away with me - norah jones | **xvi.** so close - jon mclaughlin | **xvii.** evermore - josh groban | **xviii.** i don't want to miss a thing - aerosmith | **xix.** always more - melissa lyons | **xx.** this will be (an everlasting love) - natalie cole | **xxi.** ever ever after - carrie underwood

**THEMES**

**(*) Adeline "Addie" Williams/The Peacekeeper -** _When You Wish Upon A Star_ (Jessie J Cover)

**(*) Addie 1.0. -** _Breakaway _(Kelly Clarkson)

**Addie 2.0 -** _Going Through The Motions_ (Sarah Michelle Gellar)

**Addie 2.0 -** _She Used To Be Mine_ (Sara Bareilles)

**Addie 3.0 -** _Live Your Story_ (Auli'i Cravalho)

**(~) Eleven (Series 5) -** _I'm Gonna Love You_ (Jennifer Love Hewitt)

**(~) Eleven (Series 6) -** _I Have Nothing_ (Whitney Houston)

**(~) Eleven (Series 7A) -** _Endless Love_ (Lionel Richie & Diana Ross)

**(~) Eleven (Series 7B) -** _Bless The Broken Road_ (Rascal Flatts)

**Twelve -** _Venus _(Sleeping At Last)_  
_

**Thirteen -** _The Scientist _(Coldplay)_  
_

**(~) Elaina -** _Right Here In My Arms (Reunion Reprise) _(Melissa Lyons & Kate Fisher)

**(~) Tristan -** _You'll Be In My Heart _(Celtic Woman)_  
_

**Gaea -** _Tell You Something _(Alicia Keys)_  
_

**Tara -** _I Hope You Dance _(LeAnn Womack)_  
_

**Xavier & Neal -** _My Wish_ (Rascal Flatts)_  
_

**(~) Adam (Elaina's birth father) -** _White Horse_ (Taylor Swift)

**(~) Amy -** _Connected_ (Katharine McPhee)

**(~) Rory -** _Whenever You Remember _(Carrie Underwood)_  
_

**(~) River -** _Stand By You_ (Rachel Platten)

**(~) TARDIS/Idris -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Clara -** _Wind Beneath My Wings_ (Bette Midler)

**Charles -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Missy -** _I Don't Like You_ (Mallory Jansen & Karen David)

**Bill -** _Flashlight_ (Bethany Mota)

**Nardole -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Yasmin -**_ Currently open to suggestions_

**Giselle -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Ryan -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Graham -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**OC DESCRIPTION**

Addie is currently on her first regeneration, but she is still human at this point. She has blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and is 5'7".


End file.
